Dossiers extraordinaires de la Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: [Dérivé de la fanfic originelle Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool de Mia Suzuki-Sama, avec son autorisation] "En temps qu'avocate de cette prestigieuse école, je m'engage à révéler tout ce que je sais sur eux qui n'a aucun rapport avec la trame originale. " Et j'ai tenu ma promesse.
1. High School Musical: Sakura

Erhm Erhm.  
Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce premier chapitre des Chroniques de la Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool. Que je m'explique.  
L'histoire originelle est de Mia Suzuki-Sama. Elle est géniale. Point.  
Et j'en suis l'avocate. Enfin... Je remplace Jean-Charles, parce que _spoilers. _

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a été décidé - et avec l'aimable autorisation de notre directeur et de l'auteur - qu'il me serait autorisé de publier certaines petites histoires n'entrant pas dans la trame originale... Mais que nous espérons que vous trouverez intéressantes tout de même.  
Elles ne sont donc pas rédigées par l'auteur, mais par moi-même. Donc à part l'idée générale, la SVAVH et les transformations des personnages de la série appartiennent à Mia.  
Il faudrait que vous soyez à jour sur la fanfic originelle pour éviter tout risque de spoil, cela dit.

Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas la gentille review, pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

**les Chroniques de la SVAVH  
Dossier 1  
Les Gays, l'Archange et l'Armoire fermée à clé**

C'était une journée lambda comme les autres à la Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool. Une journée lambda et ordinaire, dans cette prestigieuse-mais-pas-tant-que-ça école américano-japonaise – ou peut-être que c'était l'inverse, de toute façon on se prend des procès des deux pays en continu alors pour ce qu'on en a à foutre – ça inclut, pas forcément dans cet ordre : Des rires enregistrés de personnes mortes qui sortent aléatoirement lorsque quelqu'un se laisse tomber dans les escaliers, des tentacules qui sortent des placards pour attaquer les jeunes filles, la découverte d'un ancien cimetière indien sous la cantine et bien sûr l'inévitable groupe de joueurs-de-foot-ou-de-basket qui se la pètent et s'amusent à traumatiser tout le monde.  
En somme, une journée ordinaire du côté de notre école.

Et vu que tout le monde avait vraisemblablement mieux à faire que d'aller en cours, il avait été décrété une dizaine de jours auparavant qu'une pièce de théâtre souderait sans doute les jeunes pour leur apprendre 'l'esprit d'équipe' et d'autres conneries du genre. Enfin, ça devait faire une dizaine de jours, le temps semblait manipulé par Link et son putain d'ocarina à la fin….  
Ah non excusez, c'est la faute du jet-lag, vous me dites. NON, JEAN CHARLES. Range les papiers comme quoi ma vanne à l'égard de Link et de la boîte qui fait les Zelda, pour ne pas la citer, n'était pas intentionnelle, on en aura sans doute besoin plus tard mais pas là. D'ailleurs cette firme est japonaise, ahah ! Mais je m'égare.  
Pièce de théâtre, disais-je donc. Le choix de la chose à monter avait été laissé libre par les élèves s'étant inscrits ( ou que les profs, dans un élan de bonté, avaient foutus sur la liste pour ne pas avoir à faire cours – sauf dans le cas de Lucifer, mais lui c'est juste parce qu'il pensait que ça leur ferait de la bonne documentation pour le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre hier – ), ce qui donna un joyeux bordel.  
Les choix ? Roméo et Juliette version masculine – au vu du nombre de garçons inscrits –, une adaptation de Mozart Opéra Rock, oui avec les chansons – où on espérait faire participer Lucifer sur Victime de ma Victoire et l'Assassymphonie – ou bien….

" Ca y est je sais ! s'exclama Gabriel, alors que les votes commençaient à pencher en faveur de la comédie musicale.  
\- … Non, tu sais-mpghhn. "  
Le scotch était une manière absolument parfaite, pour le jeune astronome dont l'observation de son système solaire était la preuve de son érudition en matière d'astres, de se débarrasser des commentaires inutiles de Dean. Bien que ce dernier n'appréciait pas le goût de la colle recouvrant le papier. Peut-être que c'était la colle qu'Adidas utilisait pour coller ses semelles….  
Il ne le saurait jamais.  
" Je disais donc… " L'accro aux sucettes eut un grand sourire victorieux.  
C'qui n'était jamais bon signe.  
" Je propose que l'on tourne ici Casa Erotica : Highschool. "  
Qu'est ce que je vous disais.

A la demande générale de tout le monde – sauf de Dean qui trouvait décidément intéressant d'essayer d'enlever le bout de Scotch avec uniquement sa langue, et Castiel qui trouvait cette manière de faire ça sur du Scotch transparent assez intéressante aussi – il fut décidé d'un commun accord de se concerter le lendemain, car la journée avait été longue et épuisante : on est étudiant à la Sakura Vol-au-Vent Highschool ou on ne l'était pas, tonnerre de Denver.

**~O~**

La nuit fut assez courte, autant pour les deux héros de l'histoire principale – ouais, attendez, c'est qu'un spin-off là – que pour d'autres. Ils firent leurs devoirs, Sammy mangea des chips à son bureau en tremblant que des caméras puissent l'observer – son seul coté japonais utile, la paranoïa et l'attrait pour les chips d'un personne bien connue ! Sauf que Winchester à l'envers ne faisait pas I'm a gay – et Dean continua ses tentatives de séduction vaines sur le bout de Scotch qui scellait toujours ces lèvres.  
Et ce fut cette nuit que Jean-Claude, le disciple de Jean-Charles, remarqua que la famille Winchester avait un léger problème. Il attrapa une bière, un Smith&amp;Wesson et partit jouer à Viva Pinata avec une voiture en bois et sa propre tête. Mais cette histoire tragique en est une autre qui n'a aucun lien avec nous.  
La nuit, donc, se passa sans problèmes, bien que l'aîné Winchester – endormi sur le canapé avec son réveil à coté de lui – puisse entendre quelquefois le placard remuer, sur sa gauche. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en sortir ses baskets Adidas, un jour, et à le dératiser.  
Le matin, ce fut une autre histoire.  
Parce qu'il écrasa le réveil dans le placard, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant avant qu'il ne puisse même ouvrir ses charmants yeux. Pardon, magnifiques yeux, aussi magnifiques que son corps de rêve dont vous trouverez la description par ses soins attentionnés au chapitre Un de l'histoire originale.  
Enfin bref.  
Deux choses s'ouvrirent, trois si l'on compte la braguette de Gabriel au petit matin mais vu qu'il n'est pas dans la baraque on va oublier.  
Les paupières de Dean, sur le placard.  
Et la porte de celui-ci. Sur le vide.

"Ah putain de merde."

**~O~**

Au fond, Samuel [Insérer un prénom japonais] Winchester aimait beaucoup ce placard, aussi. Ca devait être de famille. Il y retrouvait toujours ses affaires, et les chaussures Adidas de son frère y avaient leur parfaite place. Aussi, après avoir constaté un peu amèrement, en chialant les yeux grands ouverts – galaxie, une galaxie sombre et embuée – qu'ils avaient repris leur taille gargantuesque malgré le traitement de son petit ami –hiiii, son petit amiiiii, pardon – et enfilé ses vêtements, il descendit pour trouver son frère à se lamenter devant le placard.  
Pardon. Devant la porte du placard ouverte, d'où des aiguilles de sapin et un lourd manteau de fourure ignoble, ainsi qu'un tome de Narnia et une serpillère venaient de tomber.  
"Dean ! Que s'est-il passé ?!  
\- Bah en fait, tenta de s'expliquer l'Adonis – allez, on se met tous aux surnoms grecs. Il valait bien ça - en se passant une main dans les cheveux, le placard est devant le mur. "  
Et en effet, un joli trou en forme de réveil traversait tout le placard.  
Le monde était sauvé.  
Pour le moment.

**~O~**

" Bon, cette pièce ? "  
Décidement, de retour au théâtre. Il y avait tellement d'ellipses par ici qu'on aurait pu se croire dans un… Euh…. Là, j'ai pas de comparaison. Bon. Passons.  
" Je l'ai ! s'exclama Chuck en arrivant, les vêtements de travers et une liasse de feuilles en main. Mais si, vous vous souvenez de Chuck, le perso secondaire du chapitre quatre… Bah là aussi il sera tout aussi secondaire. Je l'ai, et Raph' est entrain de faire les photocopies.  
\- Bon boulot, mec. "  
Dean félicita Chuck, bien qu'en fait il le détestait et n'en avait rien à foutre de lui.  
" Ce n'est pas uniquement de moi. Becky m'a aidé. "

Oh putain.  
" Ah… Si tu le dis. Bon, elles foutent quoi les photocopies…. Tu peux me raconter de quoi ça parle, vu que je compte lire que mon rôle ?  
\- C'est un remake de Narnia. "  
Il ne prit pas la peine de demander où se trouvait Sammy. Gabriel était passé le chercher plus tôt, et bien qu'il désapprouvât leur relation, comme disait le dicton : l'amour brille sous les étoiles non ?

**~O~**

" Sammy, grouille-toi, après faudra qu'on aille répéter, s'impatienta Gabriel, en haut des escaliers du troisième étage. Car comme dans toutes les bonnes écoles, il y avait plus d'étages qu'on ne pouvait en compter, et la plupart étaient interdits aux élèves.  
\- Oui, oui…. Essaye de monter des escaliers comme ça…. "  
En effet. Les jambes serrées, trois petits livres trouvés on ne savait où serrés contre sa poitrine inexistante, Sam se dandinait en montant les escaliers. Encore une conséquence de sa putain de maladie…  
Ou du fait qu'ils venaient de se farcir une dizaine d'étages –oui, ils sont bien au troisième, c'est la logique même – alors que le jeune brun avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. C'était extrêmement difficile de trouver des toilettes pour hommes dans les écoles japonaises-américaines, car ces derniers n'étaient pas réputés pour aller aux toilettes souvent. D'ailleurs, on ne voyait que des filles y faire un tour. Sauf dans les Simpson mais bien sûr, il faudrait être totalement con pour baser son école sur les Simpson….  
Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de Jean-Charles, là.

Une fois arrivé au troisième étage, Sam se dirigea de sa démarche de collégienne vers les toilettes des filles. Forcément, vu que la porte des garçons n'était qu'un dessin peint sur le mur.  
" Eh, Sammy, t'es sûr que tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Pour te la tenir ?  
\- …. Me tenir la porte ? "  
Des fois Gabriel se demandait si il était vraiment con, ou si c'était juste la faute à son propre cerveau et qu'il ne s'exprimait pas assez clairement.  
Sam rit un peu, et entra dans la salle.  
Alla à la troisième porte, qu'il ouvrit.

Si y a un autre truc qu'une école japonaise doit avoir, c'est le fantôme de la dame dans les toilettes, bien évidemment. Cette Dame aux cheveux longs dégueulasses qui te fait peur et crier une jeune fille innocente qui lâche tout ce qu'elle tient et s'enfuit en courant. Comme pour Sammy.  
Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais être tranquille.  
" Gabrieeeel ! " cria-t-il en dévalant les escaliers, devant un pervers accro aux sucettes qui ne pigeait rien.

**~O~**

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle des profs, Raphael tentait vainement d'approcher la photocopieuse.  
Mais c'était évidemment en vain, d'où le vainement. Les raisons de ce manque de chance tenaient en peu de choses, comme deux professeurs appuyés contre à se tripoter, mais vu que depuis le début de cette folle journée on doit déjà avoir une quinzaine de procès au cul pour des raisons diverses et variées, on va pas en plus faire bosser Jean-Philippe notre avocat de secours sur une sombre affaire de scènes MA et d'inceste.

**~O~**

Dean attendait, pardon, Dean se faisait royalement chier. Assis sur scène à coté de Chuck, qui lui racontait en détail l'histoire de Narnia. Vous savez, ce pays auquel on accède par une armoire que faut lire les sept bouquins pour comprendre comment la putain d'armoire s'est retrouvée dans un manoir en Angleterre chez le professeur Diggory – est ce que c'est le mec d'Harry Potter ? Nous ne le saurons jamais…. – pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.  
Eh bah Chuck l'expliquait présentement à notre héros, qui avait la tête ailleurs.  
Après son idylle passagère avec le Scotch, et de douloureuses séparations, ses yeux s'étaient remis à chercher Castiel. Castiel qui n'était pas là.  
Ah, quoi que si.  
En train de lire le seul script disponible, assis en plein milieu de la scène.

" Et donc j'ai décidé d'appeler ça Les Gosses, l'Archange et le Placard détruit. "

Dean aurait mieux fait d'écouter. Il hocha la tête, et se rapprocha de Castiel. C'était mieux, hein. Tout ça sous l'œil vigilant d'une certaine blonde qui n'avait aucun intérêt dans l'histoire mais que l'on pouvait qualifier de shippeuse de l'ultime.  
" Hey…. Ca raconte quoi ?  
\- Je croyais que Chuck venait de te l'expliquer.  
\- Ouais mais j'ai Alzheimer. Alors …  
\- J'ai la pieeece ! "

Cri de joie du dramaturge, alors que les trois profs précédemment enfermés dans la salle – Raphael n'était pas consentant, je le rappelle, contrairement à Michael et Lucifer – apparaissaient dans le dos de tout le monde. C'est l'entrée à la japonaise, quand l'ombre sombre et menacante du désespoir se met à planer derrière vo-….  
Non, c'est juste le prof de philo. Très noir, bien que blanc comme un fessier – NON JC, NON. PAS CETTE FOIS – très dark…. Je dirai même plus, d4rk, et avec apparemment une trace rouge de suçon dans le cou, qu'il ne se gênait pas de montrer.  
Raphael, lui, se tenait derrière en fixant d'un regard assez insistant – faut dire qu'il avait encore le nez bien bouché, le pauvre, on aurait dit Babar (Là, JC, tu peux.) tandis que Chuck distribuait les rôles et les pièces d'une manière aléatoire.  
Aussi, pour combler les fangirls, le couple de la pièce - ca fait beaucoup de tirets, je sais, j'aime les tirets - qui n'était pas originellement dans Narnia mais qu'on avait rajouté, se vit être incarné en Dean et Castiel.  
Quel suspense.  
Oh, y avait bien Meg qui ralait, mais vu qu'elle avait voté pour Lucifer chantant Mozart Opera Rock, elle venait de se prendre cinq pages de plus pour la dissert' qu'ils finiraient bien par rendre un jour ou l'autre.  
Les rôles attribués, Sam et Gabriel arrivés en larmes pour l'un, en nage pour l'autre, les répèts pouvaient commencer.

**~O~**

" Non, Edwin….  
\- C'est Edmund, connard.  
\- Edmund, Edwin, Edward, z'ont le même prénom…. Ronchonna Gabriel, qui s'était retrouvé à causer avec Dean. Pardon, le terme exact était répéter. Mais vu que ce dernier blondinet avait un rôle de lampadaire parlant, il pouvait se permettre de se la ramener.  
\- Tu me compares à l'autre de Twilight là ?  
\- Ca s'pourraiiiit ! "

A la suite de cette conversation, Chuck décida de supprimer tous les dialogues du lampadaire.

**~O~**

" Oh ! Regardez ! C'est le Père Noel ! "  
Sur scène se tenait présentement un professeur de mathématiques, vêtu en rouge et blanc avec ses cheveux noirs soigneusement gominés en arrière et une envie de meurtre.  
Ainsi qu'un Sam adorable – il devait être acteur dans une autre vie. Ou polonais. Ou les deux. Avec un nom bizarre comme Padalecki. – qui le regardait en mode adoration totale.  
Gabriel, fidèle à son rôle de lampadaire, essuya une petite larme. Plus tard, l'étoile qui illuminait présentement le haut de sa tête pour figurer la lumière se muerait en éruption solaire dans son caleçon, avant de devenir une comète sur le corps de Sam…. Mais bon. On a dit qu'on dérangeait pas Jean-Philippe.

" Oh,oh,oh. Je suis… Le père Noel. "  
Sauf que j'ai jamais vu le Père Noel avoir autant envie de balancer des cadeaux à la tête de son frère mort de rire.

**~O~**

" Edwin….  
\- C'est Edward, Cassy !  
\- Ta gueule le lampadaire, c'est Edmund d'abord.  
\- Edmund…. Entrons dans cette armoire….  
\- D'accord…. Mais pas avant d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important. "  
Castiel prit la main de Dean. Dean se pencha sur lui, en lisant son script.  
" Edmund se penche sur Ariel, pour lui… "  
Et de le balancer sur Chuck.  
" PUTAIN T ES DEGUEULASSE ! "

Ils en étaient à trois scènes supprimées.

**~O~**

" Bah Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fous en Sailor Moon ?  
\- Je sais pas, c'est mon costume non ? "

**~O~**

" Allez, Mikey, essaye de faire le Père Noel !  
\- Lucifer, je t'ai déjà dit….  
\- M'sieur, refaites le Père Noel ! S'il vous plait. "

Oui, ils avaient bien entre dix-sept et quarante ans (pour Chuck) et ils réclamaient que leur prof de maths incestueux fasse l'égérie de Coca-Cola dans toute sa splendeur.  
Michael céda.  
On remit la scène du Père Noël.

**~O~**

" Allez, on refait la scène, Castiel, Dean ! Gabriel, va te mettre dans l'armoire ! Là-bas, le rectangle au centre.  
\- …. Je veux bien, mais qui a amené ce placard fermé sur scène ? "

Sam comprit.  
Dean comprit.  
Michael comprit pas, c'est pour ça qu'il tenta d'ouvrir.

Au fond de son siège, le redoutable gosse de Satan, voire Satan lui-même, AKA Lucifer le prof se recula. Il détestait les placards. Michael l'y avait enfermé sans faire exprès, un jour. Ou peut-être deux.  
Ou peut-être cent.  
Aussi, quand il ouvrit la porte de bois, il ne peut retenir un grognement devant….  
La paire de chaussures Adidas puantes et déglinguées.

On annula la scène porno aussi. Avec la pièce, entre parenthèses.  
Et ce fut ce jour-là, bien que ça en faisait bien une dizaine, que Lucifer décida qu'il était grand temps d'ajouter le théâtre à sa liste de raisons de détruire l'humanité.


	2. Documents Essentiels

Eeeeh ! Je reviens, je n'ai pas oublié ce machin étrange ! J'ai juste ... Oui, eu un peu de mal à me décider à publier.  
Mais bref.  
Me revoilà. Avec, cette fois, des choses essentielles dans le procès m'opposant à la justice commune de cet univers: le bon sens.  
Non parce que je dois quand même garder à flot cette école, quoi. Alors on fait tout pour paraître normaux et pour se protéger... Hm.  
Bref.  
Bonne lecture ! [Ces documents sont sortis d'un rpg sakura que j'ai mis en place sur un forum. Toujours avec l'autorisation del 'auteur.  
Je fais dans les produits dérivés, moi ! ]

* * *

_Un renouveau pour l'école_

La Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool... Un établissement, dont, honnêtement, peu de gens ont entendu parler. _Ou peut-être ont-ils une mémoire trop courte pour se rappeler du nom en entier.  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette école existe bel et bien, quelque part au fin fond des Etats-Unis. Réputée pendant de nombreuses années pour être l'établissement privé le plus abordable pour l'enseignement le plus complet en ce qui concerne l'éducation des enfants, son lycée couplé à l'université du même nom _parce qu'on avait plus de tunes pour une autre enseigne_ a lentement, dans les années 2000, commencé à perdre un peu de son efficacité. Déménagements des professeurs, désinscription des élèves...

Jusqu'à l'année dernière, l'école était connue pour sa place dans le Guiness Book des Records, en temps qu'_entreprise avec le plus de procès dans le dos_. La faute au départ soudain de leur bien-aimé avocat attitré, Jean-Charles. Mais depuis, le directeur ayant trouvé un remplaçant en la personne extrêmement distinguée du rédacteur de cette annonce, il est désormais possible d'affirmer que non, aucun enfant n'a été sacrifié dans l'enceinte du campus scolaire ou que la dernière personne à avoir mentionné Bob l'Eponge devant le professeur de philosophie ne s'est pas retrouvée suspendue à la girouette en forme de chauve-souris du toit.  
Néanmoins, les récentes activités remontant le niveau de vie standard de ce lieu d'éducation prestigieux ont libéré chez nous un bon nombre de places à pourvoir, autant dans les dortoirs que dans les salles de classe !

Chez nous, à la Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool, nous vous promettons un environnement sain, loin de l'agitation de la grande ville: l'endroit étant auto-suffisant, aucun lien vital avec l'extérieur n'est entretenu régulièrement. _Bon, en fait, je fais le lien quand même avec mes statuts facebook mais ça... _  
Cet environnement dans lequel vous pourrez évoluer librement - avec l'obligation d'assiduité dûe à toute personne tentant de suivre ses études dans ce lieu - vous sera totalement ouvert. Des salles de cours aux locaux à poubelles, de l'infirmerie à la cave.

Un endroit chaleureux et convivial, sur les ruines d'un cimetière indien, des professeurs compétents - même si celui de philosophie, encore lui, s'appelle Lucifer - et un directeur proche de ses élèves au point d'inverser les syllabes de leurs prénoms.  
Que demander de plus pour avoir son examen de fin d'année en toute sérénité ?  
_  
La Sakura Vol-Au-Vent Highschool décline toute responsabilité en cas de non respect de la charte de l'élève trouvable p.3, de blessures involontaires sur les équipements de gymnastique nécessitant une hospitalisation ou de rituels sataniques perpétrés sur un élève._

**[Extrait de la brochure de la SVAVH retrouvée dans la poche d'un élève]**

* * *

"Très sérieusement ? J'y ai passé toutes mes études, et je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre. Bien sûr, quand les zombies ont débarqués, avec le ninja, on a eu un peu de mal mais j'ai quand même eu mon bac. "  
**[Extrait non modifié d'un témoignage totalement authentique d'un élève que l'on a pas menacé]**

" Mais non, je ne suis pas pessimiste. C'est juste que l'espèce humaine a tellement à apprendre sur sa destruction que, quitte à les éduquer, autant les faire plancher là dessus."

**[Extrait de l'interview du professeur de philosophie Lucifer]**

"Tuer des gens... Les enfermer dans des placards... Le biz' de la famille, quoi. Ceci d'une manière absolument fantastique, hein. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Ahah.  
Jamais."**  
**

**[... Non, on va pas donner de source, là.]**

* * *

Règlement intérieur, extérieur, moral et capital de l'Etablissement

* Les élèves sont autorisés à circuler dans les bâtiments à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, à l'exception faite du bureau directorial et des chambres des membres du personnel enseignant. L'établissement ne sera pas tenu pour responsable de la perte malencontreuse d'un élève. _Il n'avait qu'à regarder où il mettait les pieds._

* Tout dédoublement/détriplement/déquadruplement de la personnalité/incantaton vaudou/création de double maléfique est autorisée à des fins strictement éducatives et du moment que le créateur est capable de tenir ce ou ces êtres à un niveau acceptable de réussite.

* Les démonstrations publiques d'affection sont autorisées... Jusqu'à un certain seuil. Merci de garder vos appareils génitaux dans leurs pantalons et d'attendre un endroit plus intime avant de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre, l'une sur l'autre, les uns sur les autres.

* Tout rituel relevant d'un culte particulier à une race particulière de machins comme à Belzébuth le premier ministre devra se faire dans le respect des autres, même si vous planifiez la destruction prochaine de l'espèce humaine.

* Toute invocation, même récréative, d'un être supposément surnaturel, pour un humain par un humain se devra d'être signalée auprès de l'avocate de l'établissement si cette entité se révèle incontrôlable. L'établissement ne sera pas tenu pour responsable encore une fois si une Apocalypse se met en branle, l'invocateur n'avait qu'à lire les petits caractères avant de vendre son âme.

* Les réunions dans la cave de dix heures du soir à quatre heures quarante-quatre du matin sont interdites.

* Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à garder d'animaux dans leur chambre pour des raisons de tranquillité des résidents permanents.

* Les dragons entrent dans la catégorie des animaux à ne pas garder dans sa chambre, tout comme les poissons rouges.  
Surtout les poissons rouges.

* Toute atteinte physique ou morale à l'intégrité d'un membre du corps enseignant, de l'ensemble des élèves ou du Directeur se verra immédiatement punie par un séjour prolongé chez ledit Directeur.  
Ou avec le professeur de philosophie.

* (POUR LES RESIDENTS) Merci de laisser vos chambres dans un état acceptable (ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie, ouvrir les fenêtres, se débarrasser des cadavres).

* (POUR LES RESIDENTS) Ne regardez pas les petits enfants jouer dans la cour le soir. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on les fixe, et ont tendance à venir jouer dans votre chambre après un contact visuel prolongé.

* (POUR LES RESIDENTS) Suite à des demandes de la part d'élèves, merci d'éviter toute immolation de vos camarades au plafond, sur une croix, dans les bois, dans une salle de classe. Merci d'éviter de brûler vos camarades, en fait.

* L'établissement ne peut pas être tenu pour responsable en cas de cécité soudaine, de perte de l'ouïe, de l'odorat ou d'un membre. Nous ne sommes pas vos nourrices, et on vous avait dit de ne pas ouvrir cette porte quand Gabriel se douchait.


End file.
